msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PopziTawna/Questions I usually get asked frequently
F.A.Q *'Are you Tawna?' Yes, as a matter of fact I am Tawna (judging by the username of course..ugh, cringe.) *'What's a Grim Reaper?' Uh...a Grim Reaper is basically a demon or a spirit that wields a scythe, wears a cloak with their hood up, is a skeleton, visits people before they die and takes their souls. Of course, that's what I know from Family Guy. c: *'No, no! I meant the HACKER!' OOOOOOOH! You meant the HACKER? Oh. Grim Reaper terrorised me and Vivi on Christmas 2012, and a relative of mine closed the curtain on my time as Tawna; they being aware of my infamy on the site. An old friend of mine (well - not anymore lmao. She refuses to talk to me on kik. wow. MATURE. ._. and she's the smart one.) pointed Grim Reaper out to me, so I made a forum about them. And THEN, Vivian got hacked by them. (Wow Vivi. Smart. Smart.) And then E V E R Y O N E just got HACKED. Rip in pieces. Then lmfaoisthebest started doing a huge Grim hunt, and her neighbour Morgan got deleted by Grim. I remember food closet was playing for him. Rip Morgan - AND GRIM ACTUALLY TOOK OVER HIS PROF OMG THAT ACTUALLY SCARED ME. The staff banned Grim - but on MORGAN'S USER. Smart move, staff! ._. Yeah, the staff banned me in the end. I guess they couldn't take the Grim affect any more. Oh well. *'Were you deleted by Grim Reaper?' No. I was banned by the staff. *'Were you hacked by Grim Reaper?' I was - but only on 'Vivian's' forum. 'The reason I have this in bold is that many people confuse my ban being caused by Grim. *'Were you banned by Grim Reaper? No. I was banned by the staff. *'Help! Grim/any other hacker deleted/hacked my account, what do I do?' I really am sorry that you lost your account, but I honestly have no experience with this and don't really have any good, solid information and advice I could give you to help you get it back. The only advice I have, unfortunately is to contact the staff, and make sure you have a record of your previous payments. If you were hacked and you still have your own email address on that account which has been hacked contact the staff so you can get hold of your new password the intruder has given your account and change it to something else as quick as you can. *'Does Vivian still play MovieStarPlanet?' Unfortunately she does not. Unlike me she's actually gotten on with her life and we're not really friends any more T^T *'Help! I went on The Shadow Queen's profile, and VIVIAN is her best friend? Why is that?! Is that a glitch?' As amazing as that glitch sounds, The Shadow Queen and Vivian were best friends before the staff banned her. Sorry for being a party pooper. *'Why are you Level 22 when I click on your profile on The Shadow Queen's artbooks?' You know, out of all the questions in this, this is the only question that I cannot fully respond to. The truth is, I honestly don't know why they included all the banned moviestars in the new level upgrade. (They even upgraded Kayla, for gods sake) Since the staff believe that the banned users are technically not users, I don't know why they included them. The Shadow Queen went straight up to Level 12, which I think is fine, since she is still an active account. Sorry, I'm still investigating this. *'Is The Shadow Queen a hacker?' Even though she has been hacked a numerous amount of times, she herself is not a hacker. Category:Blog posts